spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Stories
The following Short stories were written by Matt Gilbert. Most are very short, around 1 page long. They were written as part of the creative writing element of Honors English in his junior year, in 2003-2004. At the time, the stories were based around the initial release of The Dubious Maneuver and the then-planned two sequels. The stories were not meant to be fleshed out tales, but rather explorations of possible "Expanded Universe" concepts. Several of them were left as unfinished cliffhangers. Pre-Dubious Maneuver Fight to the Death Guy-Gone, a lone Jebi Knight, is contacted by Sprint Render and informed that a Dark Jebi named DeSawan has captured several Jebi on Geneosmosis and demands a ransom of 5,000,000 credits. Upon arriving, Guy-Gone is ambushed and placed in an arena, where he battles the Naxok and Tac-Tac monsters. This story was written as an assignment to write a monster story. Set before Guy-Gone was assigned Only-One as his apprentice, it is interesting to note that Guy-Gone has known Sprint Render for a while. The arena battle is a parody of the arena battle in Attack of the Clones, while DeSawan is a parody of Desann from Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast. Shake Yer Groove Thing Disco Fett is taking his bounty, Lon Jennon, into an area of space called the Delfino Expanse. He has recently been contacted by a man called Tyrannical-Fascist to also eliminate a dark Jebi called Somario Borge. As he enters the expanse, he is attacked by a group of Tydorian warbirds. The ships are hit by an anomaly that merges the ships together, and Disco Fett faces Borge. This story is set just before the original movie. It introduces Disco Fett (then intended to be the same as the one in the movie), and explained that he was commissioned to capture Lon Jennon and strand him in deep space. His other assignment is a parody of the events of the game Bounty Hunter. The expanse and it's anomalies are a parody of the Delphic Expanse from Star Trek: Enterprise. Darth Dispute In a dark room, Darth Bolshevik is joined by Darth Tyrannical-Fascist, and Darth Hideous. The three discuss the Jebi and whether to attack them or to remain in hiding. As a newcomer, Bolshevik asks that Tyrannical-Fascist have Hideous trained like Darth Bob is at the time. The three then discuss where to hold the Spiff Sparring Picnic, before Tyrannical-Fascist contacts Darth Very Insidious to present Hideous as another disciple for his new order. This story was set just before the original movie. Darth Hideous was intended to be the apprentice of Darth Smithius in the sequels, and Tyrannical-Fascist mentions that his training will make him miss the Sparring Picnic, explaining his absence from the original movie. Set During The Dubious Maneuver Top Secret Plans Before meeting with Bolshevik on the landing platform, Darth Tyrannical-Fascist secretly meets with Archfluke Boggle the Morer. Boggle gives him the plans to the Death Globe, which he will deliver to Darth Very Insidious. This scene was a concept for a new scene to be added to the special edition, setting up the Death Globe (later Doom Globe) for the sequels. In the remastered edition it was revised to feature Bob instead. Turmoil in the Congress Immediately following the Congress' vote of "You Suck", Supreme Pitza Decorum meets with his informant, Captain Parnone. He asks who has been nominated to succeed him, and they discuss what is known about Pulpyjuice. That night, Darth Very Insidious, and another Spiff with a partial face mask appear in his bedroom, converse with him, then kill him. The next morning the guards find his body, and suspect that the Jebi murdered him, due to his wounds. This story ties up the loose ends of Decorum, sheds light on Pulpyjuice's reputation to the public, and begins to set up the distrust toward the Jebi. It is unclear who the masked Spiff is meant to be from the narrative - possibly a nameless Spiff assassin loyal to Very Insidious, or a perhaps Darth Smithius or Darth Hideous, who would be introduced in the sequels. Set During the Sequels Shadows of the Dictatorship Shawn Duet, recently trained as a Jebi apprentice, is on the snow world Geneosmosis. After wandering a while, he is confronted by Darth Smithius and engages in a duel. They are joined by Darth Hideous, who fights in Smithius' place. This was an early adaptation of a scene in the first sequel, The Approaching Fury, where Duet first confronts Smithius and Hideous while searching for Kruge, the man who gave him the first cloaking device. The dialogue between Duet and Smithius parodies dialog from Agent Smith in The Matrix. Interesting to note is that at this point, Geneosmosis was the name for the frozen world, as opposed to the desert planet in Fight to the Death or the habitable planet it became for Dark Equilbrium. The Ultimate Power in the Galaxy Several Dictatorship officers, Governor Tarpolin and Darth Nader meet in a conference room discussing the power of the Death/Doom Globe and concerns about rumors of a Jebi remnant massing near Taboo. The Dictator and Boggle the Morer enter and complain about Tarpolin's cooking. This was an early attempt at a scene for the first sequel, The Approaching Fury. It parodied the conference scene in A New Hope. It was heavily revised and adapted for The Plot Strikes Back. The Attack on Croissant Futhorc Haacko, former Nimrodian congressman, now leads the Jebi remnant forces in a land and space battle at Croissant against the forces of the Dictatorship. He pilots the new Eon Vulture II, while on the ground the remnant's AT-&T walkers battle the Dictatorship's MC-I tanks, and Guy-Gone clones battle Spiff Troops. One of the remnant pilots is reminded that he's supposed to be dead, and he dies, spiraling out of control and hitting the Dictator's Astro Decimator, which collides with the Death Globe. In desperation, Haacko commands a collision course with another Astro Decimator. This story adapts what would have been part of the Battle of Croissant in the second sequel, Revenge of the Jebi. Haacko, the same character from The Dubious Maneuver, would fill the Lando role, piloting Duet's new ship. The remnant troops are the clones of Guy-Gone seen at the end of the original movie. Most interest to note is possibly the earliest written appearance of the "constant death character", who would eventually evolve in to Rig'ur Mortuus. In fact, Rig'ur dies in the same way in The Plot Strikes Back. Post-Sequels Terror in the Deep Two years after the Dictator was defeated, the Dictatorial Remnant builds up its forces. The New Democracy receives word of an impending attack on the water world of Cumango, and Only-One Cannotbe leads the clone forces to prevent the attack. Upon arrival, they hit a cloaked mine, and Only-One goes underwater. There, he discovers a large submarine, which he sneaks aboard. He overhears plans to ignite the core of the planet, wiping out anything in the system. This story was very likely written before the third sequel concept, The Hidden Reprisal. It is primarily an exploration of what might happen after the two sequels, with a Dictatorial Remnant fighting the New Democracy, similar to their counterparts in the Star Wars Expanded Universe.